


They Are Both Scared

by buckiaz (orphan_account)



Series: The 118 : Two Weeks Without Christopher [5]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: M/M, Worried Eddie Diaz, Worried Evan "Buck" Buckley, they are both idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24772315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/buckiaz
Summary: Buck gets into a little accident while they are on call. Well, not so little. Which brings Eddie worried about him.He doesn't want to lose Buck.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: The 118 : Two Weeks Without Christopher [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746709
Kudos: 169





	They Are Both Scared

**Author's Note:**

  * For [evaneddie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evaneddie/gifts).



> yes, I'm gifting this one for @evaneddie. They are my soulmate!
> 
> Happy Reading!

"Buck, are you ready to go?"

The question from Bobby is answered with a simple nod. Buck ties the rope tighter to his waist and sits on the paved road. They are on a small road on a hill, where there is tunnel below them.

Buck, right now, is going to enter the tunnel through the hole that they just dug. They are going to send him down and he will try to save the little girl that got trapped in the tunnel. 

"Be careful, Buck." Hen says, kneeling next to him. Her eyes are full of hope.

"Cap, you should send me down as well." Eddie says, his face shows how much he disagrees with this.

Bobby shakes his head. "You know you can't. Buck, can you do this?"

Buck nods. "All good, cap.!"

Chimney who is the one holding the rope begins to lose them as soon as Buck gives the signal that he is ready. He looks at his team for one last time before he focuses on the ground below him.

When he arrives on the ground, he looks around. "Amy? Where are you?" He yells for her, while moving very slowly because the tunnel is very sensitive. Everything can collapse in a blink of an eye.

"Amy?" Buck's eyes widen. He steps faster to the body he sees. 

"Y..yes."

Buck sighs in relief. He screams into the radio. "Cap! I've found her!" He kneels down and takes a look at her. "Are you hurt?"

Amy shakes her head. "I'm not hurt. But, there is someone else in here." She whispers, as if she's afraid of what she is telling.

Buck narrows his eyes. He looks around. "What do you mean?" He feels all nervous now. Suddenly feels like it's not that safe anymore. 

"He wanted to kill me but I hid."

Buck gulps. He moves here and now, putting the gear on Amy. "Okay, kiddo. You're going to go up there, okay?" Buck points at the hole he just came in.

Amy nods. "What about you?"

"Don't worry about me. You need to be there first. Now, hold on to the rope. I'll lift you up and someone will pull you from up there."

They walk to where the hole is located. Amy looks at Buck with a little smile. "Thank you, sir." 

Buck smiles back at her. He lifts her up and then whistles for them to pull and yes, they begin to pull her up easily. Buck looks around when she is going up. Then, he realizes something. "Cap, faster!"

When Amy is already safe up there, Buck goes to where he has seen someone. The screaming through the radio calling for him, he ignores them all.

"Sir, are you hurt?" Buck kneels again, this time he does it slowly because that man does look injured.

"Buck, where the hell are you?!"

This time, it's Eddie screaming. 

Buck sighs, turning his radio on. "Wait up, there is a man injured down here." Then, he turns it off. When he looks back at the man again he is smirking and the next thing he knows is that he gets hit on the head.

"An injured man?" Eddie questions, looking at the rest of the team weirdly. Bobby nods, looking at Amy who is getting treated by Hen.

"Amy, was there a man with you?"

"Yes." Amy nods, her face is blank. 

"Do you know him?" Bobby asks again this time he urges faster.

Everyone is standing on cold feet. 

"No, but he bombed the tunnel. I saw him. He threatened to kill me." Amy shrugs. "Is the firefighter okay?"

Eddie shakes his head fast. "Let me go down, cap."

"We don't know what is happening down the-"

Bobby's words are stopped with the sound of a gun shot. Everyone freezes. Eddie doesn't even wait anymore, he ties the rope to the firetruck and climbs down the rope after he releases the rope down.

"Eddie, stop!" Bobby's order is ignored.

Eddie arrives on the ground and someone attacks him from behind, sending him falling. He looks up and sees an unfamiliar man and he has gun. Eddie rises on his feet and tackles the man's leg with his, twisting the man's upper body around with his hand and elbows his hand. The gun is dropped on the ground. The man struggles to be freed but Eddie has successfully locked him. There is no point anymore.

Eddie chuckles a little when he pushes his face against the ground. He takes another rope and ties the man's hands. Then, he looks around.

His eyes widen. "No! Buck!" He runs to Buck who has fainted. He got shot! He got shot! And Buck's unconscious. "Cap! Buck's shot!"

Eddie doesn't wait for Bobby to respond. He takes off Buck's turnout and gasps as he sees the blood coming out. Then, he rips off his pants and puts the pressure against the wound. 

Next, he calls his best friend. He ignores his heart beating like crazy. "Buck, come on. Buck." Eddie puts his hand around his neck, checking for pulse.

Weak

"Eddie!"

Eddie looks up, his eyes already full of tears but his tears haven't fallen down. Yet.

"Help." He lets Chimney takes over as he steps away. He reaches for Buck's hand and squeezes hard. "It's going to be alright. I'm here. We're here."

"Eddie, coffee for-" 

Eddie shakes his head. He doesn't even let Hen finishes. Hearing Hen's sigh, he looks up and sighs as well. He takes the offered cup and drinks everything.

"He's going to be okay."

Eddie chuckles. His chuckle is rather sad and dull. "I know."

Hen smiles. "Then, why are you still looking like a dump?"

Eddie scratches his head before he touches his face. "I thought I was going to lose him."

Hen nods, still smiling mildly. "We all did."

"But, you guys don't look worried."

"Because we aren't as scared as you are, Eddie."

Buck opens his eyes to see Eddie looking at him. Eddie's face is full of worry before his face shifts, smiling so bright. 

"Hm, did I just get shot for the first time ever?" That's his first words and he successfully gains a chuckle from Eddie.

"I guess you did." Eddie pours a glass of water and helps Buck to drink. 

"I saw you fighting the man. You are mad skillful. I didn't get to watch full though. I passed out when you locked him." Buck says right after drinking the water. "I think you should teach me some. Next time I have someone attacking me from behind, I'll be more alert."

"Buck."

"I know, man. I don't doubt your silver star anymore."

"No, Buck. Stop!"

They both finally look at each other in the eyes. 

"I was really worried. Don't act like you're fine. Don't act like you weren't about to die a few hours ago." Eddie sighs. He looks away for a moment. "I thought I was going to lose you."

Buck shifts a little. Feels uncomfortable with this topic. "Well, I'm absolutely fine now." He shrugs, which makes him gasp in pain.

"Yeah, fine." Eddie smiles a little. "I'm going to call the doctor for you. Don't get killed again when I'm out." 

The sarcasm hits Buck in the heart. "Rude, Eddie. Rude."

Eddie clasps Buck's arm softly before he leaves the room.

Buck looks at him fading from his sight. Then, looks at himself. Again, in a hospital gown.

"This design should be in my closet starting from now." He mumbles to himself. 

His mouth says very differently with his heart. He was worried too. About himself. About everyone else. About Eddie. He also thought Eddie would be in serious danger. He was scared that he will lose Eddie. He was scared that Eddie will lose him and has no one with him after.

But, then, he guesses that he should be super thankful.

Eddie is alive and he's not going to lose his only best friend any time soon.

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr is @buckiaz. Don't be shy to send me prompts or anything there!


End file.
